


When The Moon Shouts

by kwillpleasedont



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Human Experimentation, I'll add more characters and tags as they appear, Inspired by Ateez's comeback teasers and Exo's Lucky One, Werewolves, not a fun time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: "Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it."-Helen Keller





	1. Is That Star Looking At Me Too By Any Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Title take from Star by Heize

Seonghwa runs down the hall, stumbling into the wall for support. The drugs are still in his system, weighing him down, but he pushes through. If they catch him, he will have no way of getting out again, this is his only chance. The lights are blinking red above him and there are loud sirens piercing the ear, alerting all the staff in the building that Seonghwa has escaped, that he might get out.

He hears a door open behind him and he speeds his stagger up. A few nights ago he had managed to find a forgotten pen lying around and he immediately secured it for himself. He thought it could prove to be a useful weapon if he were cornered and he might actually have to use it now. He isn't sure how good he's going to be all drugged up, but it's always good to have a weapon.

He doesn't look behind him, too afraid to turn around and actually face the man he knows is gaining on him. Covering more ground than he could ever in his current state. For a moment, he distracts himself with the image of himself as a young boy, giggling as he runs through field after field, the warm sun on his skin. He tries to shake it away quickly in hopes of outrunning the man, but he foolishly spent a millisecond too many in his old dead memories.

The man grabs his light colored hair and shoves him to the floor. Seonghwa cries out in pain, reaching for the back of his head to cradle the abused area. The man grabs him by the skin of his neck to pull him up on his knees, staying behind him. He struggles against the man as he grabs both of Seonghwa's wrists to try and tie them behind his back, but the drugs are slowly but surely draining from his system with every second he isn't hooked up to one of those IVs.

He waits until he can hear the man get closer, his head just behind Seonghwa's, and then headbutts him as hard as he can. Of course, it hurts, but Seonghwa blinks away the stars in his eyes to grab the pen from his waistband. He doesn't give the man time to recover, turning quickly on his knees and straddles the man, pushing his flailing hands out of the way to stab him in the neck with the pen. Before he can get it into his neck, the man under him grabs a hold of Seonghwa's arm and he disarms him.

Seonghwa feels the fear lick white hot all over his body as panic sets in. The hair on the back of his neck stands up and he isn't sure what to do, senses pulling him in so many directions. All he can think about is getting out of here as fast as he can. Everything else is overridden with the thought that if he does not get out of this building, and soon, he will die. They will kill him. 

He's still fighting against the man, trying to remain control of the upper hand by being on top of the man. He taps into strength he hasn't had since before they caught him, pinning the mans hands beside his head. The drugs are almost fully gone, Seonghwa is sure of that, he can feel his strength and control returning. 

Seonghwa doesn't think. He opens his mouth wide and bends down to bite a chunk out of the man's neck. 

He spits it out almost immediately, rolling off the man to reach for his pen again with shaky hands. He tucks it away, back into the band of the pants they gave him to wear, and he stands. He nearly slips on the blood that's slowly spreading in the hallway and he gags a little. He isn't used to this, no matter what anyone thinks about him, he's never killed anyone before. He's never seen so much blood, he's never felt someone take their last breath, had to look them in the eyes when it happened. No matter what anyone thinks, Seonghwa has not done any of that. Before today.

It's justifiable, he tells himself, it has to be. If he had not done that, the man would've gotten him even more vulnerable and then called for backup so they could lock him up in that glass box again. Otherwise, he killed this man in cold blood for no reason. And, contrary to popular belief, Seonghwa has not done that before.

He puts it to the back of his mind, tuning out the sounds of the man thrashing around in the pool of his own blood, shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He runs down the hall, the clean tile cold under his bare feet. He comes upon the door at the end of the hallway and he shoves it open after a few hard pushes. He tries not to think about the blood so clearly all over hands and the paper thin clothing he's wearing. He can still taste it, coating his teeth and tongue, thick and metallic.

The door opens and he is somewhat surprised to find himself actually outside. He can't remember the last time he was allowed to breathe in fresh air, allowed to feel every shard of grass poke against the bottom of his bare feet. He hears the door click behind him and he starts running, trying to put as much distance between himself and this building as he can as fast as he can.

If he pauses even a second to breathe, they will catch him, they will kill him. So he pushes on, branches smacking him in the face, roots wrapping around his ankles as he runs past, he doesn't let them deter him from running like a bat out of hell. The small cuts and bruises will heal, they will disappear given time to themselves to self soothe, but back in that building, under the harsh lights and their sharp probing tools, they will never heal. He will forever be cut open again and again, old wounds never left to heal.

He doesn't stop running until he physically collapses. He falls to the ground in a heap, body going limp under him. He looks up, he can see the river just a few steps in front of him and even though he tells himself to get up and wash off, get this blood off of him, he cannot move. He looks up to the moon, her brilliance shining down on him, and he allows himself a few tears and a sorrowful cry out to her, asking for forgiveness and for her help.

He cries and begs for her protection.


	2. Little Star Tonight, All Night, I Will Watch Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a birthday gift to one of my bestest friends, Aiden. This one's for you bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Little Star by Standing Egg

San doesn't like the sirens, they're way too loud, piercing his oversensitive ears. He can't even cover his ears from the intruding noise. The cuffs are tight on his wrists and ankles, so much so that he can feel the bruises forming, leaving dark purple and black spots in their wake. The piece of leather they had shoved in San's mouth tastes nasty, way too gross for him, and San has had to play vulture on more than one occasion.

Living on his own for most of his life, San is no stranger to doing what it takes to survive. Eating the carcass of an animal long past dead, washing his clothes in the river, sleeping on the dirty forest floor. But now, San has is living through the most embarrassing moment in his young life, he fears. Strapped to a cold metal table with thick leather holding him down, cutting into his wrists as he struggles, tasting the disgusting saltiness as it's pressed against his tongue in paper thin clothing, stripped of everything that made him Himself, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold on. 

The cold nights where he didn't have enough meat on his bones to survive the shift and had to sleep in his human form on the freezing forest floor, the tears he shed while praying he would just make it another week, they are nothing compared to right now. San is starting to lose faith. He can no longer feel her ties, the strings leading from his heart to hers. 

When he had first realized that their connection was severed, he cried for hours. He howled and howled, calling the attention of every person in all white that were around him. They had tried everything to stop his crying, but had not succeeded until they finally sedated him heavily. Even as he slept, fitfully and fleetingly, he choked back words he had whispered for her. They were for her and her only.

But now, he's alone. Alone in this sterilized room with medical equipment he doesn't know the name of. All he knows is their pain. Thick needles pushed into his sensitive skin with light blue liquid pumped into his veins that render him unable to move. The plastic tube they shove in his nose and down his throat into his stomach to feed him just enough to keep him alive. The blood they draw coming out so dark it's almost black. He knows nothing except that daily pain. Focusing on that so it distracts him from the emotional pain that he needs to distance himself from. 

What she has done to him hurts worlds worse than anything they could ever do to him.

Before the sirens went off, they were in the middle of something. Another pointless test that would get them nowhere San imagines. He's heard the mumbling shared between the two doctors he's seen the most (he calls them doctors for lack of a better term for them), the woman with the long, wavy, black hair and the younger man with blonde hair. They wear the same white pant suit with a long white coat over it. They look like the doctors San's mother used to take him to when he had that persistent fever when he was five. 

He isn't sure what they look for in his blood, but they do tests and inject him with things day in and day out, then take his blood. It's an eerie daily routine that San has grown accustomed to. He tries to just do as they demand, he's discovered that it doesn't do him any favors being defiant. He found that out when he had bit someone with his sharp teeth half way through a shift and they held him down as they sanded his teeth dull. So now he just listens, makes a tiny noise of discomfort when they stick the needles in, but keeps quiet otherwise. Walks with the blonde man they call Kang when he tells him to, but doesn't walk too fast or too far ahead, he knows that Kang has means to subdue him and San really doesn't want another burn on his skin right now.

Kang and the woman with the black hair, Lee, turn to face him and San shuts his eyes tight for a second to calm down before opening them again to look at her. The sirens have since been turned off and the lights have turned from the worrying red back to their default. This eases his nerves a little, the lights had never done that, the speakers had never made that noise before, and it confused him, unsettled him. 

"Kang, go see what all that fuss was about, I'm going to continue with the tests as planned." Lee says. Kang nods, going to follow her orders. San has picked up that Lee seems to be somewhat in charge, have at least some pull here. He clenches one hand into a fist, the one farthest from her, he doesn't want to be seen as aggressive, but he's scared.

"I'm going to untie you, if you attack me, I am not afraid to knock your ass out, okay?" Lee says gently, making her way to his left side. San doesn't verbally answer her, only nodding in understanding when she gives him a look and then loosens the straps on his wrists followed by his ankles, finally taking the leather strap out of his mouth after unbuckling it from around his head.

San doesn't move, this must be a test. They've done a few of those before. They left his straps purposefully lose once, left the door to the room unlocked, waited for him to run out of the room and towards the door at the end of the hall that he knows leads to the outside before they dragged him back inside and beat the defiance out of him. Pain was associated with the door at the end of the hall. He was Pavlov's dog now, a broken mutt molded by the stronger man to do as told.

"I still have to take your blood, but I figured as long as it was just the two of us, you didn't have to be strapped down. You'll be a good boy right, do as I ask?" Lee asks, walking back over to a table with medical instruments on it. She grabs one of the nasty thick syringes and makes her way back over to San who nods, "And I brought snacks and water, okay? Something real to eat for once."

She shoots him an apologetic smile, something she's never done when taking his blood before, and then bandages the wound up. She hands him a paper cup of water and a small bag of animal crackers, already opened. He eats in silence, not looking at Lee once. He isn't sure why she's being nice to him all of the sudden, San thinks this has to be a trap. 

When he's finished with the water and crackers, she takes his trash and San lays back down on the table on his back. She makes her way back over to him, strapping him back down, leaving them just a little less tight than they were when Kang had strapped him down this morning. This makes San stiffen under her, he knows that this is a test now, and he will not fail. He was cautious earlier, following exactly what Lee told him in case it was a clever plan meant for him to fail. And know that he knows it is, he will lay tense and still until they turn the lights off and leave the room for the night.

Kang comes back in now, obviously angry and frustrated. Lee sees this and spares a quick glance over at San who looks away from her. 

"What were the sirens for?" Lee asks, crossing her arms as she leans against one of the few desks in the room. Kang looks over at San for a second before turning back to her.

"980403 just escaped. I don't know how, no one does. Yoon was the one in charge of watching him and he's knocked out cold, Park is fucking dead, he bit his throat out. Should've dulled his teeth down like we did with this one." Kang spits in a moment of rage, almost too fast for San or Lee to keep up with him. San wasn't even aware that there were other people like him here.

"He escaped?" Lee asks, San thinks he imagines the small glimmer of hope in her voice. Kang huffs and shakes his head, still angry. He walks over to San with an accusatory finger pointed at him.

"If I found out you had anything to do with this, I will make you wish you were dead, mutt. Do you hear me?" Kang threatens. San knows his threats are not empty, he has never seen Kang this angry, but he knows that when someone here threatens you, it is not an empty promise.

"Kang, calm down. He didn't have anything to do with it, you and I are on rotation for him nearly 24/7, when would he have had the time to give us the slip, make a friend, and help him escape?" Lee reasons, directing Kang back to her instead of at San. Her words seem to soothe Kang a little, calming him down just enough for him to lose interest in San.

"Yoon, Kim, and I will probably have to go out looking for him tomorrow. I don't think he would've gotten too far, he was still kinda drugged when he got Park, I just watched the security footage. I have to get Yoo to install a new security system." Kang trails off, swearing under his breath.

"Why don't you get a head start on talking to Yoo? I can handle him for tonight. Just talk to Yoo and then turn in for the night, okay?" Lee smiles, resting a hand on his cheek. He sighs, pushing his blonde hair back before nodding in defeat. 

"Fine. I'll speak to Yoo, if he pulls anything though, let me deal with it." Kang motions over to San lazily. Lee nods, but doesn't say anything else. Kang leaves and it's just San and Lee again. She huffs, brushing her thick long hair out of her face and sends him a pressed smile.

San hasn't found himself believing in anything since she left him, but he thinks now that he might have someone else to believe in, someone else he can pray to. Someone to throw himself on his knees for. If this truly isn't a test, a trap set just for him, and she actually cares about a sullied mutt like him, San may have just found his next God.


	3. With Every Step, Match My Feet Under The Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from BAP's Moondance

Yeosang didn't think he believed in love. He believed in infatuation and obsession and lust, but not love. Because it fades. Because it's weak, folding like paper cranes in the rain. Yeosang didn't think love was possible.

Even if true love did exist in this day and age, Yeosang isn't sure he would find it in this place. He frequents this place quite often, the owner being one of his only friends. He visits as more of a courtesy, rather than for enjoyment. The place was a little too stereotypical for Yeosang. The velvet blue curtains and the dark red wallpaper washed everything out, made the place feel more haunting than it was.

Yeosang carefully shuffles past the twisted bodies surrounding him, searching for one in particular. He had a feeling he'd find him in his office, lounging with his... boyfriend? Yeosang isn't exactly sure what they are, but he uses the term boyfriend for lack of a better word. Long story short, he was not in his office, neither was the boyfriend. So Yeosang tried his luck in the storage room, the basement, and the alleyway outside. All of those were more likely spots for him to be than on the dance floor in the main room, but life likes to throw Yeosang a curve ball every now and then.

When he spots Yuto, he's wrapped in the arms of his lover. Yeosang watches for a while, Yuto pressed so close to the man behind him that air wouldn't even find a way between them, but it wasn't raunchy like the others around them, it was careful, like the man behind him was scared he'd hold on too tight. As if he was scared he'd break Yuto. Yeosang laughed at the thought.

Yuto opens his eyes, a lovesick smile gracing his face. He leans back into the man behind him just as he catches Yeosang's eyes, he catapults himself out of the arms wrapped around him and in Yeosang's general direction. He yells loudly, surely being heard by several over the loud music as he does so.

"Yeosang!" Yeosang smiles, opening his arms for the hug he can tell he's going to get one way or another. He wraps his arms around Yuto, patting him on the back, watching as the man Yuto was dancing with makes his way over slowly with a fond smile. "Let's go to my office!"

Yeosang follows after Yuto as he pulls both Yeosang and his boyfriend up the winding staircase leading to his office. The architecture in Yuto's building was surely one for the books, taking inspiration from every century he lived through, Yuto was sentimental, nostalgic.

That was one of the things he and Yeosang did not share. Yeosang preferred to forget the past, leaving it where it should stay. He didn't want to drag up old memories, reopen old wounds. He cuts ties and moves on, stays to himself mostly. It was harder for people to find you if you didn't get involved with many people in the first place. Yeosang was always a band-aid when people needed a stitch. He was a poor temporary fix, never staying long enough to heal the wound he most likely caused in the first place. Life was simpler if he chose to forget most of it, Yeosang would've driven himself mad by now if he tried to keep up with all the people he was and all the people he's lost.

All that was and all that remained of him was Kang Yeosang, that is all he's responsible for.

Up in Yuto's office, he finds himself in one of the comfortable chairs that reside there. The chairs were a little dramatic for his taste, but he picks his battles. He tried to talk Yuto out of the Dracula aesthetic when he was building the place, but his pleads fell on deaf ears, so he doesn't fight with Yuto anymore. Yeosang thought it was a little on the nose.

"So what brings you by my way? I haven't seen you in a while." Yuto smiles as he sits at his desk, hands clasped together as he rests his chin on them, elbows on the desk under him. Yeosang sighs as he leans back in the chair, picking at a loose thread which Yuto would pout at him for when he notices the shredded chair.

"Burned through another alias, had to kill him off. Needed a place to lay low for a while and I figured you'd have a spare room." Yeosang smiles, Yuto rolls his eyes.

"Of course I have a room open for you, I always will. What happened that you had to come back to Korea, I figured you'd try to stay away from here for a few more years." Yuto asks, curious.

"The usual, caught with someone's neck in my mouth. That usually doesn't go over with the locals," Yeosang sighs, remembering the blinding light of the flashlight pointed at him and the harsh gasp of the officer that found him with that woman's blood on his chin. The full moon casting her spell on poor Yeosang. He blinks it away, she was dead and so was he, there isn't much he can do about it now. "I figured Korea was a safe bet, I haven't been active here for a while and I don't think anyone will remember who I was when I was here."

"Well. I'm sure they remember who you were," Yuto says cautiously, obviously trying not to step on Yeosang's toes here, "But they never got a look at your face, no photos or anything, so you're okay."

Yeosang rolls his eyes at Yuto's painful joke and spares a glance to Yuto's boyfriend, curious. No matter how long he's been friends with Yuto, it's always hard to remember the names of his flames, some of them burn out so fast that Yeosang doesn't bother with the ashes. Sifting through soot always scorned someone. Leaving wounds to heal themselves was usually best.

But for the life of him Yeosang cannot remember his name.

"I'm sorry," Yeosang leans forward, elbows on his knees, "Your name again, please."

The man standing besides Yuto's desk looks down to Yuto and then to Yeosang. Yuto has a look of utter disbelief and sure, the way Yeosang said that wasn't exactly eloquent, but it didn't deserve that look for sure. Yeosang has the mind to feel just a little embarrassed.

"Yeosang... his name is Yuto!" And of course it is. Yeosang laughs at his own foolishness.

"Forgive me," He laughs, "I won't forget it again." 

"Something else is bothering you," Yuto, his Yuto, says, "What is it?" Yeosang sobers up, smile melting off his face, going a little too still.  _What happened to playing it cool and not letting Yuto know you were worried?_ Yeosang lets out an unhappy sigh, but tells him.

"I can't find Luan, i was trying to get in contact with him to purchase something, but I can't find him and unfortunately, with him, we have to fear the worst." Yeosang settles back in the chair.

"What about Wyatt? He's always easier to find than Luan and he's never too far from Wyatt." Yuto says, trying not to show Yeosang his discomfort. He knows that Yuto probably wants to leap from his desk and drag both him and Other Yuto out of his office to search the streets until they find any trace of Luan, but he knows it's futile, he has to. 

"I searched for Wyatt first, he's MIA too, I was hoping you knew where to find them, but judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you don't either. I'll find them, don't worry. I'll be out of your hair for tonight." Yeosang says as he stands, brushing the front of his pants off and straightening his blazer.

"Wait, I might have a way to find them," Other Yuto says, making Yeosang and Yuto turn to face him, "A friend of mine has a dog with a strong nose."

"We need a little more than a bloodhound." Yeosang snorts and turns to leave.

"He's a little bigger than a bloodhound and he gets the job done. 100% success rate, promise. I'll call him and we'll look for them tomorrow, okay?" Other Yuto smiles. He seems eager to please. Must be why Yuto likes him so much. Yeosang looks to Yuto and shrugs his shoulders.

"If you insist."


End file.
